Problem: Simplify the following expression: $9\sqrt{45}$.
Answer: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 9\sqrt{45}$ $= 9\sqrt{9 \cdot 5}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 9\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{5}$ $= 9 \cdot 3 \cdot \sqrt{5}$ $= 27\sqrt{5}$